Time after Time
by pheonix-fire13
Summary: Nick and Greg, not sure how to describe really...spoilers for Play with Fire, Stalker, and Grave Danger ::Slash::
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything

" Hey Nick!" Greg said walking into the room. The Texan looked down and wiped his eyes quickly.

" Hey G." he responded lightly. The blonde looked into the window of the interrogation room and saw Nigel Crane staring back. They sat down silently for a while before Greg had an idea and jumped up happily smiling brightly.

" Come on. We're having a guy night out! Just us!" he said making Nick frown.

" I'm not allowed to drink yet."

" Never said we're going drinking." He told him beginning to gently pull him towards the exit. " We're having a sleepover!" he squealed before laughing. Nick even had to crack a small smile. The Texan thought about protesting but decided that he didn't want to be alone anyway so allowed Greg to drive him to his place. The apartment was small and on top of a small convenience store where 2 old Japanese men worked. The room's themselves were gently blues and greens not bright orange and yellow like he imagined, but what shocked Nick the most was Greg's pet…a sloth.

" Claudio, Nick. Nick, Claudio." The blonde said handing him the small slow creature happily. It clung to him making small contented noises in the back of his throat. He smiled up at Greg gently petting the greasy fur on the animal. Smiling back, he took him on a short tour of the four-roomed apartment before taking him to the living room/kitchen to watch movies and eat pizza. Soon Greg noticed that Claudio and Nick were both dropping off into the blissful thing called sleep so he stood up.

" Come on time for bed." He led him to the guest room. " You can sleep with Claudio if you want, he just sort of lays there, but he snores don't let him fool you. I'll be in the room right next to ya if you need me!" he said before leaving keeping both doors open for a reason. The reason soon became clear as a small whimper caught his attention and he quickly got out of bed despite having just fallen asleep and went to the other room. Claudio was on top of Nick's head holding onto his shoulders as he heaved for breath just awakening from a nightmare.

" Greg?" the voice that came out of the strong man was small and filled with fear. The blonde went over quickly and sat down pulling Claudio off his head as he did so.

" You ok?" he asked softly.

" Yeah…sorry…you uh…you can go back to sleep." He told him lying back down. Greg hesitated all of two seconds before lying down beside him placing the sloth between them where it snuggled happily. " What're you doing G?"

" Watching over you." Greg responded as if it was obvious. " Now sleep." Nick nodded for the first time feeling protected and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

" Thanks Greg." he said softly before listening for any response. He got none for almost 10 seconds before the ex lab tech began to sing softly to him.

" '_If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, time after time _(1)…" the two fell asleep almost simultaneously but never mentioned the time they spent together for another year.

Please Review

Chapter 2 will be coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I found a couple mistakes in my lat chapter, he's not an ex lab tech and the song is by. Cyndi Lauper

Sorry.

Don't own anything

1 year later

" Is he all right?" Nick asked Warrick and Catherine as they walked into the break room.

" He's hurt but will live." Warrick told him. " Come on Cath. We should get started." She nodded and left. The lab explosion hurt dozens but Greg had got the worst of it and was now lying in Desert Palms with 3rd and 2nd degree burns. He was getting ready to go to visit the blonde, despite the fact he should be working. He drove there with the radio turned on low when a song began to play catching his attention

"' If you look your lost you can look and you will find me, time after time…" smiling slightly, he pulled into the parking lot before going into the building to find the lab tech's room. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw his friend lying on the bed covered in bandages and a thin blanket.

" Jesus G." he sunk into the chair beside the bed staring at the other.

" That almost rhymed." Two brown eyes opened and looked at him tiredly. He smiled weakly trying to be tough for the injured man.

" Yeah? Maybe I'm a poet and you don't even know it." He joked getting a small smile from him. " So how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

" I'm tired." He responded with a little yawn. Nick smirked and pulled up a chair from the other side of the room and propped his feet up stretching out as much as he could. Greg watched him confused as he took his hand and yawned too.

" You need to sleep." He told him.

" What about work?" he asked blinking feeling his eyes get heavier. Despite his question he didn't want the Texan to leave. He needed someone there for him and Nick was the perfect person.

" I'm watching over you." Nick told him making the two eyes open wide remembering the last time the words were said between the two. " Now sleep." He smiled slightly and decided just to fall into the little game. The only thing missing was Claudio.

" Night Nick." The room was silent except for the beeping of the machines and their own breathing.

" ' If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, time after time…" the two, like last time, fell asleep feeling safer then they had in a while.

Hope you liked

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the Reviews!_

_Don't own anything!_

**_2 years later_**

Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg were all sitting in Nick's room watching the Texan sleep. He had just been rescued from his 'grave' in the ground. They were all worried and none really wanted to be away from him at the moment until they were sure he was all right. Suddenly, Nick groaned making them all jump. His brown eyes slowly opened up slowly. Greg bit his lip watching as his shoulders shifted, Nick's back was facing him while his face faced the rest of them.

" C…Cath?"

" I'm right here Nicky." She said gently. She watched as his eyes went over the ones he could see…everyone but Greg.

" W…where's Greg?" he asked softly sounding nervously. The blonde put his finger on his lips signaling them to be silent.

" He'll be here soon." Sara said glaring at Greg looking angry and confused. Nick nodded slightly before talking to the others softly. Greg watched Nick's back carefully before hearing him yawn loudly after 10 minutes of being up. He quickly motioned them out, giving them a hard look when they looked ready to protest. They said good-bye before leaving letting Greg take care of him. After waiting for about 2 minutes he got up and moved so he was lying beside the Texan on the bed, wary of his wounds. Nick's eyes snapped open quickly and looked at him in shock.

" What're you doin' G?"

" Watchin' over you." He said with a small sad smile. " Now sleep."

" Night Greg." he smiled slightly waiting for the next line. After a couple seconds of machines beeping and the regular hospital sounds the blonde began to sing.

" _' If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, time after time…_" Nick fell asleep first before Greg followed more slowly protecting the Texan through the night. The two never noticed the other CSI'S watching with confusion on their faces, but small smiles.

_Tell me what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Don't own anything!_

_**½ a year later**_

Nick sat in the break room with everyone else having just finished another case. Greg was sitting beside him with his tongue sticking out slightly as he sat folding swans until an annoying song filled the room from Greg's cell phone.

" Sanders…" he mumbled distractedly. The call got his interest. " What?" Nick looked at him out of the corner of his eyes still talking to Catherine. " Everything?" he asked softly. The others watched him now concerned. " Ok Thanks Amy." He said hanging up.

" Greg? Is everything ok?" Catherine asked gently. The blonde remained unmoving for a while before speaking softly to Grissom avoiding everyone's looks.

" I have to go, Gris. Something came up." He said sounding as if he was about to break down and sob at any moment. Nick held his arm as he stood up preventing him from leaving.

" What happened G?" his resistance broke and he sat back down with his head in his hands shaking slightly.

" Someone broke into my house." He said sitting back down. " They took everything even my toothbrush." He said laughing slightly before turning serious again. " Then they saw Claudio…he was most likely staring at them from his little tree he has. I don't know why but they…they shot him. He's dead now." He said shaking badly now trying not to cry.

" It's ok G." Nick said hugging him softly. The blonde shuddered but began to cry loudly remembering his sloth. The other's left quietly giving the two a quiet moment for a while. Nick whispered gentle words into his ear trying to calm him down before he moved him over to the couch and lay down so Greg was lying on top of him.

" What're you doin'?" he asked shaking.

" Watching over you." He said.

" I think we need to find a…a better way to do this. This isn't fun anymore." Greg said snuggling against him.

" I don't like this either. How about we get together Sundays or Saturday's." Greg replied with a small ok before the drifted off not repeating the song this time.

_Tell me what you though!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't own anything!_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_**2 months later**_

" Merry Christmas!" Greg yelled. He had somehow convinced Grissom into having a secret Santa in the lab and Greg was excited. He had gotten Nick's name and had some gifts for his 2-week lover at home and one special one here.

" Merry Christmas G!" Nick said. He had Greg's name and had gotten him the best thing he could think of…and it wasn't easy. Unknown to the two, Catherine and Grissom had rigged the hat so the two got the other's name.

" Time to exchange gifts!" Sara said happily. Grissom handed his gift (perfume) to Catherine, Catherine handed Warrick her gift (a basketball), Warrick handed his gift (a blouse) to Sara, and Sara handed a bug book to Grissom smiling. Greg smiled brightly and walked over to Nick handing him a small rectangle gift.

" There's more at home." He whispered in his ear before pulling back smiling at the blush. Nick opened the gift and had to laugh. It was a burnt CD labeled ' Nicky's mix: Time after Time'. He made Grissom cover Greg's eyes before quickly lifting a small bundle from a box smiling more at the gasp the others let out. He let Grissom allow him to see. Greg opened his eyes and his eyebrows went up quickly. In Nick's arms was a small bundle of fur…a sloth.

" Thanks Nick!" Greg said taking the bundle from him with a quick kiss. The Texan smiled as the small animal slowly made it's way up to his shoulder.

" A sloth?"

" Yeah…a sloth." Nick said smiling.

" I think I'll name you Claudio Jr…No! How about Nicky…naw…Nickelodeon!" Greg said happily holding the sloth tightly. They put in Nick's CD for the rest of the night until they were called to a crime scene. Greg took his sloth home but not without kissing Nick passionately. " I love you Nicky."

" I love you too G." as they left the lab a lone woman's voice sang out after them.

" ' _If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting, time after time…"_

Hope you liked!

This might be the end unless I can think of something else


End file.
